A Memorable Spring Break
by Midnight'sWolfz
Summary: Danny and Sam never met. Until a Spring Break, they fall in love, but have probleams in the way, could this love be fake, or is it real? DxS R&R No Falmes.
1. The beginning of Something More

**Authors' Note: Okay , something we want to say that Midnight'sWolfz are Emma (sammanson) and Sarah (Wolfee) Both of us wrote and own this story. This story is going to have songs in some chapters. And that we're going to take turns in writing chapters , first author to write chapter 1 is Emma (sammanson). This is also a song fic so the song Something More by Aly & AJ is on this chapter. It is in italics.**

**A Memorable Spring Break**

**By: Midnight's Wolfz (aka Wolfee and sammanson)**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of Something More**

It was a hot spring day in Orlando, Florida, when two people met and fell in love, but faced problems in the way, but never gave up. Ugh...I guess all of you are to old for a beginning like this , let me tell you the story from the top.

"Whoo, here in the sunshine state , in Disney World, for spring break couldn't be better!" Samantha or rather known with the "Sam" Manson said as Spring Break just began.

"Couldn't be better." Her best friend Kara said.

"Let me add a "duh" with that." Her other friend Bethany said. They all laughed

"It's 8:00 pm I guess we should go on our last ride, do you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess." Bethany agreed.

"Hm...lets go on that roller coaster." Kara said.

"Sure." Sam and Bethany agreed

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now with Danny,

"Relaxing with my best friends, in Disney World, in Spring Break, should I say more." Daniel or Danny Fenton said.

"Agreed." His friends Tucker and Adam agreed.

"Hey, it's 8:00 pm, shouldn't we go on our last ride, don't you think?" Tucker said.

"I guess." Danny said.

"Let's go on that roller coaster." Adam said.

"Okay.." Tucker and Danny said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So lets go on that coaster." Kara said.

"Yeah hold up." And they went to sat on the same seat. Sam was going to sit with them until someone said -

"Sorry, only two to a seat." The roller coaster watcher said.

"Hmph, fine." Sam said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, you guys." Tucker said.

"Yeah well tell Danny that." Adam said, sitting next to Tucker.

Danny was about to sit next to them until some one said-

"Sorry, only two to a seat." The roller coaster watcher said.

"Darn it." Danny said.

"Here, you may sit here." The guy said to Danny, but also to Sam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so unfair I don't get to sit next to my friends, and I end up sitting with some guy I don't even know." Sam mumbled.

"Well I kind off heard that, but I agree with you." Danny told Sam.

"Finally, someone who agrees." Sam said

"Well I didn't get to catch your name."

Sam turned around, and thought ' I didn't know this guy was this cute.'

When Sam turned around, Danny thought ' I didn't know this girl was this hot.'

"Um...My name is S-Samantha Manson , but you can call me Sam."

"um Hey Sam, my name is Daniel Fenton, but you can call me Danny."

_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

Danny started a stare..and Sam joined in. They wanted to talk, but, they just meet and they didn't know what to say.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more._

Before they knew the ride was over.

"Hey Sam, how did you like the ride," Bethany asked.

"It was really nice."

"Hey um Sam." Sam heard someone say-it was the guy she just meet, Danny.

"Uh-yeah." She replied

"Do you want to ...hang-out together?"

"Sure." Sam said. "Bye guys!"

"Sam's finally found love." Kara and Bethany said.

* * *

With Danny and Sam,

"So...were do you want to go?" Danny asked.

"Anywhere but here."

"Anywhere but here , it is."

So that night Danny and Sam had the best night of there lives. The only the could do was blush, and lock there eyes in stares. Danny wanted to make the move but, he wanted this night to end first.

* * *

Later that night,

"Danny, I know we just met but, thanks this has been the ..the most wonderful day in my whole life." She said, when she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Your welcome." Danny said. "Do you mind if I call you?"

"No, go ahead, that will be great."

"So talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later."

* * *

With Danny,

(Danny's P.O.V)

I'm trying to call Sam, but she wont pick-up...Danny thought.

'I'll leave her a message'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sam,

Sam saw, there was a message she knew who it was: Danny.

Sam heard that message carefully, she loved every word of it , the message was:

"Hey Sam, it's me Danny, I just want to say that yesterday was the best day of my life too. I've never meet anyone so pretty and sweet.

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.  
And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday._

I want you to meet me at the beach tonight,ok?" _There was a pause. _"Um...I'm hoping to see you there."

Sam loved it...she saved it, and kept it deep within her heart.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more. _

Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)  
We would be something more, something more, something more.

Later that night,

Sam walked down the beach looking for Danny , there he was. Sam knees where shaking like yellow. Could this be the guy for her?

_'Sam...act cool.' Sam thought to herself._

"Hi Danny." Sam said

"Hi Sam." He replied

"So what did you want?"

"Um...Sam I know we just meet , but I think I like you , I think I'm falling in love with you." Danny said blushing, the deepest shade of red that you could ever see in your life.

I _know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know what is false, and we know what is real._

"Danny. I think I like you too...I-I mean love you."

"So this is real-" Danny said

"Not false." Sam finished his sentence.

Danny leaned in...there noses touched.

There was nothing in this world that they would want right now...just each other.

_And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didn't want the night to end..._

Danny took Sam's hand, and guided her , both had a romantic walk on the beach, in the darkness, with the silver moon straight above them. They're shadows danced around, up and down, like a happy couple.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.  
And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more._

Danny and Sam both thought the same thing: 'This was surely something more.'

_Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)_

_Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)_

**

* * *

**

**Okay here's chapter 1, hoped you liked it! sammanson aka Emma was the one who wrote chapter 1. Wolfee aka Sarah will write the next chapter: Chapter 2. R&R...No Flames please.**


	2. Higher

Hey Everyone! Emma that was an amazing chapter appalse(sp). Hehe, well on to our next chapter by yours truely, Wolfee! silence. Well, maybe after this chapter you people will think differently! Ok so on with that chapter!

* * *

A Memorable Spring Break 

By: Midnight'sWolfz

Chapter 2: Higher

The next day Danny called Sam at her hotel.

_When dreaming I'm guided to another world.Time and time again. At sunrise I fight to stay asleep. 'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place 'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape From the life I live when I'm awake So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay?_

"Hey Sam!"

"Hi Danny." Sam sounded kinda down.

"What's wrong, you don't sound so good."

"Well we are leaving Florida now and heading back home, so I will be gone. We might never see each other again!" Sam let out a few tears.

_Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see Can you take me Higher? To a place with golden streets_

Danny was silence for a couple moments. "Hey, do you have a instant messagenger name?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We'll keep in touch by doing that, and then try to get together again sometime."

"That's good for now, but I'll miss seeing you."

"I will too, my screen name is DFenton."

"Okay, mine's BlackRose. Thanks Danny! Bye!"

"Bye!" Both hung up.

* * *

6:30 p.m. Friday, 14th of July 

Sam got home and dragged her two friends up the stairs to her room. She shut the door with a swift kick with her foot and ran for her computer desk. She knew that Danny hadn't left Florida yet, but she wanted to add him as soon as possible.

_Although I would like our world to change It helps me to appreciate Those nights and those dreams But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same The only difference is To let love replace all our hate So let's go there Let's make our escape Come on, let's go there Let's ask can we stay?_

"Sam, what are you doing?" Bethany asked.

"You know that guy I met on the roller coaster the other day?"

"Yeah", both Cara and Bethany answered.

"Well he gave me his screen name so we could keep in touch."

"Oh, is it ok if we stay over tonight?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Sam, you better not be staring at the computer screen all night" Cara joked.

"Hey I'm not obesessed!" Sam retorted in a friendly way.

Bethany and Cara looked at each other and said "Yeah you are! You've got it bad for him!"

Sam just blushed. It was true, she did have it bad for Danny.

* * *

6:34 p.m. Friday, 14th of July 

_Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see Can you take me Higher? To a place with golden streets_

"Danny, why are you sweating, nervous, and acting all weird?" Tucker asked.

"W-what? What do you mean I'm sweating, nervous, and acting weird?"

"One, your shaking, Two, you biting you finger nails, and Three, Your getting the seat of this car and parts of me wet!"

"Sorry, I-I just am a bit nervous."

"Spill. What are you nervous about?"

_So lets go there, lets go there,  
Come on, lets go there Lets ask can we stay?_

"Well, you know that girl I met on the roller coaster that I made you and Adam go on even though you don't really like it and screamed like a little 5 year old on?"

"HEY! and yeah."

"Well, she gave me her screen name so we could keep in touch, so I am just a bit nervous."

Adam and Tucker looked at each other then back at Danny with devilish grins on their faces.

"What?" Danny asked quite dumbfounded.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Adam asked evilly.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" asked Danny, shaking and sweating more.

"You know what were talking about, now tell the truth and the whole truth!" Tucker joined.  
This is the one thing that Adam and Tucker loved doing to Danny. The 'Evil Act'.

"O-ok, I guess I do."

"HA! I knew it!" Tucker and Adam shouted at the same time. Danny just stuck his tongue out at them and closed his eyes. What he didn't know was the next seconded he had stuffing in his mouth from the pillow that hit him in the face.

"Hey!" Danny threw the pillow right back and nailed Tucker right in the nose. Tucker lost his balance and slammed right into Adam. Danny just laughed.

"We'll see who has the last laugh!" Adam shouted.

"Kids! Settle down back there! I'm trying to drive!" Jack yelled back. Jazz had a pillow wrapped over her face trying to cloud out the noise. It wasn't working.

"Yes Dad/Mr. Fenton"

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up! You have got to meet her, well type actually, but you know what I mean." Danny yelled back to his friends running up to his room. 

_Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams And make them mine_

"Slow down!" Tucker yelled. He was the slowest of the three of them.

"Ok, now let's see here." Danny jumped into his computer chair, waited impatiently for it to load up, and then waited even more for his internet to start up.

"What if this doesn't even work Danny, you could have to different Instant Messaging Services." Tucker said once he entered the room, out of breath.

"Yeah that could be possible you know." added Adam.

Danny was praying that what they said wasn't true. He typed in 'BlackRose' and waited for it to accept the name. It finished and a little screen popped up. Danny read it aloud.

"BlackRose has been offically added to your buddies list. Think it worked?"

"I don't know, look at your messenger." Adam suggested.

* * *

Sam, Cara, and Bethany were playing video games since there was nothing else to do. Sam came in first, Cara in second, and Bethany in third. 

"What? I use to rule this game!" she complained.

"Well, we had some practice while you were out or not around." Sam and Cara snickered.

While they were all laughing they heard a bing come from the computer. Sam was the first to reach the computer, then Bethany and Cara. Sam stared wide eyed at it. She was so excited and wanted to jump with joy.

'DFenton has signed on'.

She quickly clicked on his name. "Guys! It worked! Now you can, well, simi meet him!"

Cara and Bethany crowded around the computer as Sam began to type.

BlackRose: Hey Danny! It works!

* * *

Danny stared at the computer as it showed that it had worked and she was in fact, on. 

"Ha! I told you guys it would work!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we get it." Adam said dryly.

"Hey look! She typed something!" Tucker pointed out.

* * *

BlackRose: Hey Danny! It works! 

DFenton: Yes!

BlackRose: I have friends over and they are bugging the heck out of me! They say 'hi' too. Also 'Hey!'

DFenton: Same here, in order, I say 'hi' back and my friends, Tucker and Adam, or Dumb and Dumber, say 'hi'!

"Danny! We're not dumb, we're highly suffisticated!" Tucker shouted.

"Yeah what he said!" Adam added.

BlackRose: Bethany and Cara, also known as Prep and Carebear, but Bethany's a good prep not like this girl named Paulina who goes to our school!

Danny, Tucker, and Adam's eyes widened. Each one was thinking 'Did she just type Paulina?'

DFenton: You mean Pauling Sanchez?

BlackRose: Yep, how did you know?

DFenton: She lives like right down the street from my house, maybe even a street over

"What? How could she live by him if she is like four houses away from us!" asked Cara.

"Maybe he lives in Amity Park too?" stated Bethany.

"Yeah, I'll ask."

BlackRose: Danny, do you happen to live in Amity Park, Illinois?

_Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see Can you take me Higher? To a place with golden streets_

DFenton: Yep the most haunted place in the USA and how'd you guess?

BlackRose: Because Paulina is practically my neighbor and I also live in Amity Park

"Whoa! That was a huge surprise!" Tucker said quite shocked.

BlackRose: Is this place really that haunted? I haven't seen one ghost, but I just move here about a month ago

DFenton: Do you go to Casper High?

BlackRose: No, we go to a Private all girls school

DFenton: I you would switch to Casper High, you'd see about 3 ghost a day

BlackRose: Wow! I never knew that

DFenton: Yep, wanna meet at they park? I'll bring Tucker and Adam along

BlackRose: Sure, 3:30 tomorrow by they fountain and I'll will be sure to bring along Bethany and Cara

DFenton: Ok, better go before my Dad blows up the house...again! Bye!

BlackRose: Bye!

DFenton has signed off

BlackRose has signed off

* * *

"Does his Dad really blow up the house, and did it actually happen before?" asked Cara.

"I don't know, might be a statement of speach or something" said Sam.

"Come on, let's get to sleep so tomorrow will come faster for us, do you realize that we were on the internet for four hours and it's know 10:35!" Bethany said.

"Ok, night."

"Night." They turned off all the lights.

* * *

"Wow, that a couincidence that she also lives in Amity, also that she hasn't seen a ghost yet!" Tucker said. 

"Well, when she starts hanging around with us, she'll see a lot more." Danny made his eyes glow a glowing green.

"Yeah, let's sleep so time will pass more quickly." Adam said and layed in his sleeping bag.

"Sure, night"

"G'night". Danny leaned over and turned off the lights.

_Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see Can you take me Higher? To a place with golden streets_

* * *

So, what do ya think? A good Chappy or what? Well the next chapter will be written by yours truely, Emma or Sammanson! Yay! See ya Everyone and don't forget to R&R also no flames please! 


	3. Danny and Sam are on a ride

**Thank you Sarah for a great chapter! Thank you reviewers! Now, XxNeverFarBehindxX (sammanson) aka Emma. Anyway, the song used is going to be On The Ride by Aly & AJ. Some of the words are not going to match with the song, but what the heck!**

**A Memorable Spring Break**

**Chapter 3:Danny and Sam Are On a Ride**

**By: Midnight's Wolfz**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, darn that sucks. Or 'On the Ride', that sucks too. _

"Guys, hurry up!" Sam told Bethany and Cara.

Sam was anxious, hey give her a break she wanted to see her boyfriend, although, she was obsessed, just like her friends Bethany and Cara said.

"God, relax." Cara said.

"Just because you found Prince Charming doesn't mean we are," Bethany protested,

"Shut up." Sam said

O.o.O.o.O.o

"Can you guys be any slower!" Danny said, rushing, he REALLY wanted to see his girlfriend.

"Danny, you're annoying!" Adam said.

"Yeah, just because you found love, its nothing big." Tucker said.

Danny just hit him in the back of Tucker's head.

"Ouch." Tucker said,

"You don't stop, you get it again," Danny said.

"You suck." Tucker said.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

At the park,

"I wonder where's Danny and his friends?" Sam asked.

"Wow, he dumped you already." Bethany said,

"That's sad." Cara said.

Sam glared at them.

"Hey Sam!" Danny said.

Sam grinned, "Danny!" She went over, and hugged him; he hugged her back.

"Aw." Tucker and Adam said.

"Uh-anyway, this is Bethany and Cara." Sam said, introducing her friends

"Hi." Cara said.

"If you do anything to Sam, your dead!" Bethany said.

"Um, ok, hi, this is Tucker and Adam."

"Hi." They said.

"Hi." Bethany, Cara, and Sam said.

Tucker, starred at Bethany. Bethany stared back. _'I think she's very pretty.' _Tucker thought. _'Maybe I have a chance.' _They stood there awhile.

Danny leaned over to Sam, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"If it's that Tucker likes Bethany, and Bethany likes him, then yeah." Sam replied.

"You're exactly right."

Sam smiled; Danny smiled matching to Sam's. They were happy to see each other. Just three days ago, they met, and now, they love each other, what else could they possibly want?

_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts_

Danny put an arm around Sam.

"Do you think everything's going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"Everything's going to go fine." Danny told Sam, quietly.

_We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok_

O.o.O.o.O

"Danny and Sam make me gag, no offence." Tucker said to Bethany.

"None taken, they actually disgust me." Bethany said, and she smiled. _'I guess this guy isn't that bad after all.'_

Tucker smiled back. "I was wondering, would you want to go out some day?" Tucker hoped she'd say yes.

"Sure." Bethany giggled, but yet blushed.

Tucker took Bethany's hand.

O.o.O.o.O

"Hey guys!" Danny and Sam said to Tucker and Bethany. Their eyes were in shock.

"You guys are holding hands..." Sam continued, "Anything I need to know?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Um... Sam I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Sam said, trying to hold her laughter, she looked at Danny. Danny also tried to hold back his laughter. They knew exactly what happened.

_We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile_

**Later that day,**

Danny walked Sam home. Tucker, Bethany, Kara, and Adam all left home before them. So they decided to hang out.

"Thanks Danny."

"No Problem." Danny replied to Sam.

"Talk to you later?"

"Sure," Danny said, kissing Sam on her cheek.

Sam went in. Danny smiled.

_Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on _

Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride

O.O.O.O

Sam called Danny that night.

"Hey Danny!"

"Hey Sam!"

"Told you I would call you."

"Yeah..."

"I bet you we're going to be on the phone this whole night."

"It'll be the best."

_We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day  
_

Danny and Sam were on the phone the whole night. Until one point.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Promise not keep ANY secrets from me, seeing that we are dating?"

Danny's heart froze. He didn't like that question. He DID have to keep his identity, didn't he? He began to feel hot.

"I-I.."

"Promise?"

"I Promise," Danny, said, nervously. He lied, he kept one secret. He hoped that later he could tell her

he was the "ghost boy". "Look Sam, I got to go, I love you."

"Okay, Bye Danny, love you too." Sam said.

Click...the dial tone.

Danny gently hanged up the phone.

He looked all around for a second he thought, _'I need to tell her, or she'll hate me.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Not the best chapter but hey! We needed to get to the problem! Please Review! And no flames please! And see I didnt use the whole song. It's to long(the song).**

**-Emmaca Joy (Emma)**


	4. Immortal Sadness

**Sorry for such a long update! Nice chappy Emma! Now from yours truely. Sarah! aka Wolfee! -crickets- still not talkin' are we? Well -pulls out 'gun'- HA! Wait a second... -pulls trigger and gets soaking wet with water- Well that stinks, someone sabbitoshed(sp?) it! Or maybe it's haunted! Oh well, on with the Chappy! This one is to the song 'My Immortal' By Evanescence.

* * *

**

A Memorable Spring Break 

Chapter 4: Immortal Sadness

By: Midnight's Wolfz

Next day after school all six friends met up at the Nasty Burger. Everyone was having an enjoyable time till Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Um...I have to go to the uh, bathroom! Yeah, I'll be right back." Danny ran to the restrooms in an amazing speed.

_I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone_

"Apparently your boyfriend Sam doesn't have a very strong bladder." admited Cara.

"Yeah, he never really did..." Tucker said while him and Adam looked very nervous about something. Sam looked at them closely while they looked around the Nasty Burger, looking for something. Sam's observing was interupted by a scream of terror. All 5 looked to the source of the shriek. There was a big robotic-looking ghost with flaming green hair holding a huge bazzoka type gun at a young girl.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed. She looked to be about 4 years old.

"Shut up you whelp, now te-" The ghost stopped speaking after being hit with a green energy blast, at least that's what Sam thought.

"Skulker! How did I know? Leave the girl alone andno one-except you-gets hurt!"

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Never ghost child." Skulker slammed his arm into the teenage-looking ghost's stomach. The boy hunched over from the blow. Taking this advantage, Skulker blasted right at his head, sending him into the wall.

"That's going to leave a headache and a mark." The boy rubbed his head and took to the air again. Skulker cackled and flew at high speed towards Sam. He scooped her up.

"Think about it ghost child, you really wanna hit me?" Skulker pointed towards the struggling Sam in his arms. The other ghost put down his arms, disabbling his blast.

"Let go of me you bucket of bolts!" Sam yelled.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me_

"Never..." Skulker gave her an evil smile. Sam gasped, but then put on a very irritated looked.

"Put me down or else!" She threatened.

"Or else what? You'll cry!" Skulker laughed at his poorly made joke. (A/N: Lol)

Sam growled and punched Skulker in the face with force. Skulker yelped and pulled both hands to his face, also dropping Sam.

Adam leaned over to Tucker. "Danny picked a fighter." Tucker just nodded his head dumbly. Sam ran back over to the others.

"Yeah Sam! I told you buying that system that puts you in the game of 'DOOM' would help your fighting skills!" Bethany said, poudly.

"Yeah I guess you were right...for once."

"Wait, you three play 'DOOM'?" Tucker asked.

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?" Cara answered.

"Who are you on there?"

"I am Chaos, Bethany's Eclipse, and Cara's Madness." said Sam.

Tucker and Adam's jaws dropped. If they could, they would be on the floor. "Are you serious?" Adam said slowly.

"Positively absolutly." Bethany said.

"May I ask, why you ask?" asked Sam. "Um...Because we're the one's always constanly fighting you! You know, FryerTuck, A43, and GhostBoy." All three girls stared at them, then burst out laughing.

"Ar-" Sam was cut off by the teenage ghost slamming into the wall behind them. He grunted and stood up.

"Man, where's Skulker getting all these upgrades?" The ghost looked to the 3 girls staring at him and the 2 boys with worried and nervous faces. "Oh uh, hi"

_You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts My once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me_

"Who and what are you?" asked Sam sternly.

"I'm Da-I'm mean Phantom and a ghost of course." He took off and started fighting Skulker again.

"Wow..." Cara said amazed.

"Yeah 'wow'. We met our first ghost today and it happens to be one with white hair and wears spandex. Great, just great." said Sam with a blank face.

Finally Phantom sucked up Skulker and flew out through the roof. Just a couple moments later Danny came running back in, out of breath.

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Hey Danny!" Tucker greeted.

"Where were you? I thought you were in the bathroom?" asked Sam.

"Uh, they made me go out through the other exit in the bathroom." Danny said nervously.

"Why are you out of breath though?" added Cara.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me_

"Big group of people. I can't stand big crowds and small places." Danny was thankful he was coming up with all this stuff.

"Ok...well, we have to go. See ya!" Bethany, Sam, and Cara left. Danny let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Danny, how long are you going to keep this from them?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, you can't hide it forever." added Adam "I know, I'll tell them soon, just not now"

* * *

Sam was bored in her room. Her mind kept thinking back to the Nasty Burger today. She kept wondering why Danny and his friends were acting so nervous like they were hiding something. Sam hoped that wasn't it. She made Danny promise they wouldn't keep secrets from each other. She hated liars. Sam didn't care, if she caught Danny lying to her, she would break up with him and that would be the end of it.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

A couple seconds later Sam heard talking. She looked out her window and saw Danny and his friends walking down the road. She was going to yell to them, till they broke into a sprint and ran for the alley way next to her house. Too bad she had a window to look out that way too.  
Sam looked down and gasped out of surprise and betrayl. She saw Danny form two rings around his waist. One going up and one going down. In his place was the ghost from the Nasty Burger, Phantom. _'No, it can't be. Danny wouldn't lie to me, but he did.'_

_

* * *

_

Danny had just finished catching the Box Ghost again. He, Tucker, and Adam were walking back to his house.

"Danny!" He looked up and saw Sam out her window. "Mind coming up here for a minute? I'll let you in, but only you!"

"Go ahead of me guys. I'll meet you at my house." Danny waved to his friends and then entered Sam's house. She brought him up to her room.

"Wow, nice hou-"

"Stop talking." Sam said sternly. Danny looked at her confused. He also saw anger in her eyes. "Why did you lie to me? I told you to keep nothing from me! I'm not keeping anything from you!"

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"In the alley early. I saw you. What you did was different, but that doesn't concern me. What does is that you lied to me."

"Y-you saw that?"

"Nice and clear!"

"Sam I'm so-" He was cut off again.

"You know what I hate the most? _Liars!_ I can't stand them! I can't even forgive them. Now, just forget about me and forget we ever met!" Sam showed him down the stairs and to the front door.

"Look Sam, I'm rea-" Sam slammed the door in his face.Danny held his head down and walked home. He saw Adam and Tucker standing on his doorstep, waiting for him.

"Hey dude!" Adam saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You guys can just go home." Danny entered his home and just shut the door, paying Adam and Tucker no more attention. Danny ran the stairs and into his room. He slammed his door and locked it, wanting to be alone, laying down on his bed with tears.

_'Danny?'_ He heard his older sister, Jazz, call.

"Go away."

_'What's wrong?'  
_

"Just go away!" He didn't hear a response and figured she gave up and left him alone. Danny soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me_

_

* * *

_

**How was that chappy? I know a little drama at the end, but I thought it was good! Please R&R! Also NO FLAMES! All will be distributed back to their rightful owners or put up for adoption. Thanx!**

**Wolfee**


End file.
